Electrically-moved sliders or electric sliders have heretofore been disclosed (JP 2001-269203 A, JP 2009-077947 A, Chinese Utility Model Registration No. 2925174, Chinese Utility Model Registration No. 204742860, and US Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0082582).
For the electric sliders described in JP 2001-269203 A, JP 2009-077947 A, Chinese Utility Model Registration No. 2925174, and Chinese Utility Model Registration No. 204742860, mechanical configurations of electric motors and gear transmission mechanisms are discussed. However, there have still been many defects to be remedied for the sake of practical use. For example, some of the electric sliders are not capable of more complicated operations such as automatic control. Some need to be manually powered on. Dead batteries need to be replaced. When the motors are stopped, the sliders cannot be reliably maintained at the stopped positions.
The electric slider described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0082582 uses a sensor for detecting and controlling the number of zipper teeth by using an optical sensor. However, the electric slide described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0082582 has not yet eliminated all the foregoing disadvantages.